


Catch Me If I Fall

by ashwritesfantasies, blindedstarlight



Series: First Times [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Angst and Fluff, Anxiety, Body Dysmorphia, Body Worship, Dom!Noctis, F/M, Hand Jobs, Hurt/Comfort, Loss of Virginity, Low Self-Esteem, NSFW, Oral Sex, Smut, Soft!Sex, Sub!FemReader, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Penetration, prince!Noctis, self doubt, virgin!reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-27
Updated: 2018-04-27
Packaged: 2019-04-28 13:01:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14449818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashwritesfantasies/pseuds/ashwritesfantasies, https://archiveofourown.org/users/blindedstarlight/pseuds/blindedstarlight
Summary: You're always asking yourself why Noctis chose you. You find yourself wondering whether you're really all that special to him. Plagued by these thoughts, Noctis guides you through a night of first times, laying love onto that body you've been ashamed of for years...He needs you to know you're beautiful. So he shows you exactly what happens to him when you're close to him.





	Catch Me If I Fall

**Author's Note:**

> Ah, the second instalment to the Virgin Reader series. It's a doozy as well-- definitely not as voracious in its sensuality as the first instalment (but Friends, Ignis does things to me it seems). Here, Noctis is patient, but full of zeal as he shows his chubby lover just how incredibly 'womanly' and 'sexy' he believes her to be. I hope there are a few of you out there who find comfort in this extended exploration of self-doubt, with a light at the end of the tunnel :)
> 
> Check out my writing blog on tumblr for more works: ashwritesfantasies@tumblr.com ! <3

The game you were playing mere moments ago on the prince’s wide-screen television remained idle on the pause screen. Noctis’ warm hands were settled on the tops of your thighs as he leaned inward towards you to initiate a kiss. Your eyes flickered between Noctis and the television, and you found yourself breaking into a nervous sweat. Your eyes scrunched shut and you turned your head just before Noctis’ lips could get within tactile range. 

His lips brushed over your soft and slightly pudgy cheek. You found yourself wondering how your soft flesh felt underneath Noctis’ gentle lips. Perhaps it felt odd, or maybe like some kind of novelty for Noctis. You shut your eyes tighter and shook your head slightly— attempting to rid yourself of the unhelpful thoughts that continuously plagued you. The thoughts took the form of intrusive voices that hissed at you vehemently. 

Noctis pulled away slowly. He sat back on his haunches and watched you carefully. He took in the way your eyes remained screwed tightly shut— as if you were waiting for him to say something nasty in rebuke for your panicked action. 

“Is… everything okay?” Noctis asked. He watched you with his perfectly shaped eyebrows quirked upwards in bemusement. 

You let out a stuttered sigh and opened your eyes. Your gaze met Noctis’ and you immediately felt an overwhelming feeling of guilt fill your stomach, right up to the top of your chest. Throat incredibly tight, you could barely get your voice to cooperate with your mind as you choked out an explanation for your actions.

“I’m fine. It was just really sudden, you know?”

Noctis let out a soft sigh. “Is it me? Do I make you feel uncomfortable?” His voice shook slightly as he spoke, and you could tell by the way he drew back even further from you that he felt bad for making you feel anything less than happy. 

You bit your lip and fought your fears, pushing yourself off your haunches and up onto your knees. You shuffled forward on your knees, the plush carpet soft against your skin. Noctis looked up at you, his dark blue eyes glistening with something akin to hope as you moved closer and closer until your clothed chest was softly pressed against Noctis’ arm. You wrapped your arms around Noctis and held him close— his body firm and warm against your softness.

“No. You make me feel great Noctis. Honestly, sometimes I just wonder…” you trailed off suddenly, the truth behind your uncertainty at the face of intimacy balancing precariously on the tip of your tongue. Taking a deep breath, you decided that now was a better time than never to tell Noctis exactly what continued to bother you on a deeply personal level. You never dared ask the question before— you didn’t want to offend Noctis in any way, shape or form. Still— it had to be heard.

“Yeah?” Noctis prodded. You noticed the way his eyes widened a little more than usual in earnest. He wanted to know what was bothering you, and he was being incredibly genuine about his interest in understanding your feelings towards him, and yourself. 

You gulped and let your eyes slowly lock onto Noctis’ midnight-blue gaze. “Sometimes I find myself wondering, ‘why me’?” you managed to choke out as your throat constricted upon itself out of unadulterated feelings of anxiety.

Noctis shifted in your grasp until he was also supported upright on his knees. You felt his strong arms gently wrap around your waist— almost as if he was afraid of scaring you off with his movements. His hold grew firmer as the tender moments continued to pass you and Noctis by, drawing you in closer and closer until your soft front was pressed flush against his athletic-toned torso. 

He buried his nose in the crook of your neck. His soft touches tickled, and you could not help but let your lips curve into an involuntary smile at his sweet actions. “Because you’re different.” He began, his voice a soft murmur against your skin. “Because you mean so much more to me than you will ever know.”

Drawing your arms back, you took an audible breath in before exhaling slowly. In an attempt to calm your nerves, you shut your eyes again as you gave yourself a pep talk. Noctis was your boyfriend after all, and the two of you knew almost everything there was to know about each other. Having started off as friends, the move towards something more romantic was a given for the both of you. Noctis was introverted and didn’t like to move outside the comforts of his games and small circle of friends unless he absolutely had to. 

You?

There were a lot of things that stopped you from going out and meeting new people. Within your frail heart, you held many a worry that concerned the quality of your relations with others. One of those worries always centred around not being ‘good enough’ for another. You never wanted to be thought of as an inconvenience, and being thought a burden would absolutely destroy whatever small dregs of confidence you had stowed away in your larger-than-the-average-female body.

“I’m sorry,” you apologised after a short moment of shared silence. Your cheeks grew warm as your hands settled gently onto Noctis’ broad shoulders. He felt so strong and sturdy before you, and his perfectly handsome features at your pulse rate double as it always did when you mustered the urge to lean in closer to those kissable lips of his. Unable to maintain eye-contact with Noctis, you blinked shyly at his shoulder as you rubbed it tenderly. “Do you think that, maybe like, we could… um—.”

Noctis cut you off with what sounded like a nervous laugh, his voice sounding higher pitched than it usually did. “You don’t need to ask, or even hint at it. I’ve been wanting to kiss you for hours now.” Noctis admitted, completing the intention behind your interrupted sentence for you.

You actually laughed softly at his words, feeling your body loosen up in Noctis’ gentle hold. You pulled back so that you could look at Noctis’ expression, and you found a dusting of flushed pink upon his cheek bones handsomely lighting up his face. Tongue darting out from between your lips, you threw caution to the air and nodded determinedly. 

“There’s nothing I want more right now than your lips pressing up against my own,” you managed to whisper. Noctis blinked at you, and his cheeks grew darker in its shade of pink.

He watched you for a few extended moment, a myriad of emotions flickering through his dark blue hues. Reverence and tenderness remained as he ducked his head and angled his lips toward yours. 

Your heart raced with anticipation and unfounded anxiety as Noctis drew closer. Clenching your fists into Noctis’ simple black t-shirt, you felt the soft cotton crumple in your clammy palms as his lips finally found yours. Your breathing ceased as Noctis pressed closer, a content hum rumbling out of his throat as his lips began to move gently against yours. 

He felt so warm and right against you— like he was supposed to be holding you as tenderly as he was in that moment. Your eyes shut slowly as you lost yourself in the gentle sensations of Noctis’ soft lips moving insistently against your own. Grip finally loosened on Noctis’ shirt, your hands roamed further north, your fingers splayed against Noctis’ shoulder blades for purchase as you began to hold onto Noctis simply to keep upright more than anything else.

The kiss was simple— it was chaste— and yet Noctis was doing things to you that had the inner furnace somewhere in the pit of your stomach burning for something more. A carnal instinct reared up from the repressed depths of your dormant conscience and you felt the need for more. 

A tiny whimper escaped from high in your throat, almost a keen, as you shuffled closer to Noctis’ body. In response to your new found closeness, Noctis’ hands moved from your waist and down to the pronounced soft curve of your hips. 

He pulled you closer.

There was barely any room to breath as you felt his chest move up and down, pressing up against yours tightly as you both simultaneously pulled your heads back to breath in and out. Noctis watched you with hooded eyes, his bottom lip briefly disappearing between his pearly white teeth. 

You could hear your heart pounding in your ears, but you did not answer to your fear’s calls. You would not run from this moment— you could tell it was different from the rest of the times Noctis held you close. He’d never held onto you so possessively before, and his hands never strayed further than your shoulders and waist. You felt his warm grasp gently massing back and inwards towards your ample ass, and this time you could not help yourself as you opened your mouth and let out a breathy gasp.

As soon as you registered that the heady, lust-driven sound that hung in the electric-charged air around you had indeed been the product of your own voice, your eyes shot wide open. Cheeks flaming hot, you shook your head stiffly—absolutely mortified.

Sounds like those were not supposed to come from people like you. Sounds like those came from those perfectly proportioned women who knew exactly how to please a man as deserving as Noctis Lucis Caelum.

You felt Noctis squeeze at your ass again and you whimpered, biting your bottom lip to prevent any lewd sounds from escaping your mouth once more. 

Noctis stared down at you and frowned slightly, squeezing at your soft flesh more insistently. He wanted to hear more of your sounds—he wanted to know exactly how he could make you feel good. He loved the way you felt so soft and gentle against him. He liked the feeling of running his hands up and down your waist and hips, and he enjoyed kneading your flesh as he pulled you closer to him. He felt his pants grow tight as a tell-tale bulge began to form underneath his grey sweat pants. He licked his lips and pulled you closer by the ass so that your pelvis was resting against his apparent arousal.

The choke groan that escaped his lips, combined with the feeling of his male organ pressed against your softness, had you whimpering involuntarily. 

It was happening.

It was really happening.

“Don’t hide your sounds from me. I want to hear them. Look at what those little whimpers of yours did to me— I want to feel and hear all of you. I want to experience all of you.” Noctis whispered, ducking his head down once more towards the sensitive curve of your neck. His lips pressed a gentle kiss against the tender flesh before you felt him open his mouth. He began to gently suck at your flesh, and you gasped out loud at the strange feeling that came with the act. It was both strange, but pleasant. He nipped at your skin, and you hissed softly at the light pain that came with the small love bite. Noctis’ tongue darted out of his mouth, and you felt his wet, warm tongue lave gently at the tender area of skin in an attempt to soothe it.

“N-Noct,” you whimpered, feeling yourself growing light-headed. “A-are you sure you want to be with someone like me?” Your voice tempered off, breath hitching as Noctis’ soft lips trailed their way up the side of your neck to your ear lobe. You felt him catch the soft flesh of your ear lobe between his lips, and promptly moaned when he began to suck gently on it. It felt strange in the best kind of way. 

You felt yourself grow wetter between your legs with each further ministration upon your body. It felt like Noctis’ touch was everywhere except where your body yearned for it most. You wanted to tell Noctis to hurry it up— you wanted to be an impatient temptress tonight— but you were held back by the same fears that plagued you in every other aspect of your life.

That voice that told you that you looked different to the other women because you were a little ‘bigger’ than the rest… it bothered you more than you cared to admit.

Noticing your extended stillness and silence, Noctis drew away from your embrace once more, bring his hands up to gently cup your soft cheeks in his warm palms. He used his hands to angle your face up so that he could look deep into your eyes as he spoke to you in that low, casual lilt that had always endeared him to you.

“Talk to me?” Noctis’ tone flicked higher at the end of his short utterance, the request for more information about the inner workings of your mile-a-minute mind incredibly respectful. You stared up at Noctis, and your eyes watered as your heart panged with tender familiarity.

You wondered whether Noctis felt the same frail tenderness towards you, as you did towards him. 

“I’m just…” you sighed softly, your shoulders deflating as you tried to look away from Noctis. He made the simple avoidant gesture a difficult feat as he continued to hold your face gently in his hands like it was the most precious artefact he had ever happened upon. You bit the soft flesh on the insides of your cheeks and psyched yourself up to continue speaking the truth you had let rest dormant deep in your heart. “I’m just scared that whatever’s happening right now will just end up disappointing you. I mean, I know that if anything does happen— I’ll enjoy it because it’s going to be with you—.”

“And I,” Noctis interrupted you, surging forward and angling his lips back a breath away from your own parted lips, “will feel like I’m the King of Lucis if we both let go and just be together.”

A giggle left your lips, your breath ghosting over Noctis’ skin in ticklish huffs. The corners of his lips tugged upwards into a full smile as he watched you with glimmering eyes. You were the apple of his eye— the stars to his night. He wanted to show you just how much you meant to him, and he wanted you to be ready to enjoy the good feelings he was so ready to offer; if only you were to let him in past the insecurities plaguing your mind.

He never cared that you were ‘bigger’ than the other girls who were paraded before him by the nobles in his father’s council. He saw something within you, further than just the outer surface of your soft, warm skin. You were strong, you were brave, you were resilient and you loved him as much as you held contempt towards yourself.

Noctis didn’t want you to dislike yourself as you did. 

He wanted you to know just how incredible he believed you to be. He wanted you to revel in the amazing woman you offered to him time and time again— so selflessly and so incredibly full of love and warmth no matter what the situation.

Noctis leaned forward, inching his lips towards yours as he angled his head in such a way that his nose would not collide with yours. Still smiling, he shut his eyes and remained still just before his lips touched yours. 

“I’ve fallen in love with the girl from back when we were young, you know, that cute little girl with the pig tails who offered me the last half of her chocolate cookie.” Noctis’ hands moved up from your cheeks to gently pet your hair, before tugging gently at the tips of your strands in jest. “I’m still in love with the woman sitting here in front of me, brave enough to face the world that is so cruel to your beautiful soul. And I will continue to love this very woman with all my heart, because she loves me so much it hurts.” Noctis’ voice became a faint whisper, his barely-there voice full of adoring emotion— and it was all for you.

With a hitched breath, you let your eye-lids flutter shut as you closed the distance between his waiting lips and your own. Your hands rubbed slow circles upon the broad expanse of Noctis’ back, your lips feeling the pressure he applied upon your own. You opened your mouth to let out a pleasant sigh, fearing that if you stopped kissing Noctis, your nerve would recede and you’d be back to doubting yourself and the possible trajectory of the night that lay ahead of yourself and Noctis.

All low self-esteem issues considered, you wanted nothing more than to give yourself entirely to Noctis Lucis Caelum. Noctis seemed incredibly willing, what with his hands skimming back down over your shoulders, down your arms, onto your waist then down to the curves of your hips. He kissed you like he was trying to pour all of his emotions into the gesture, and you felt like you could sprout wings and fly as he poured sensual touches over you, all gentle squeezes and lingering caresses.

And then he drew back— his hooded gaze watching you carefully as he moved to stand. You found your hand in his, and you dazedly looked up at him with your lips parted in an oblivious expression of what could only be described as astonished daze.

His kisses left you drunk.

“Huh?” You managed a soft grunt of inquiry, blinking up at Noctis as he gently tugged you up. Your brain was unable to catch up with what was happening in that very moment; still mulling over Noctis’ heart felt words. You let Noctis tug you up, and felt your chest warm up with what you could only describe as a fluttering, cotton-candy feeling. It made no sense to you what-so-ever, but it appeared that everything about the evening was not making as much sense as the world usually did. You observed Noctis, knowing full well that your facial expression was nothing short of baffled.

Noctis took one look at your expression and let out a short, but rich, laugh. His eyes crinkled at the outer corners as they did when he genuinely laughed with joyous amusement. Squeezing your hands gently in his own hold, he tugged you closer. He found the way you stumbled right into his waiting arms immensely endearing, and he revelled in your soft and comfortable warmth. His hands itched to touch you more, in more intimate ways than he had ever dared venture in the past. 

The Lucian prince had always found your curvaceous form incredibly attractive. He was puzzled to learn time and time again that the physical aspect that had drawn him to you was the very same attribute that plagued you with relentless self doubt.

Noctis promised to himself, and to you, that tonight he would do everything he could and more to prove to you just how physically attracted to you he was. Of course, physical attraction was not everything to Noctis, but your soft and feminine physical appeal was undeniable. It was time you learned just what Noctis Lucis Caelum thought of that body of yours that you feared he would not embrace for all it was.

He wrapped his arms around you, strong and firm around your waist, and pulled you close once again. Brushing his nose down against yours, he breathed softly against your hot skin— his gaze boring down into your own, unblinking.

“My bed’s real comfy, you know?” Noctis tilted his head in the direction of his bedroom. “Ignis changes the sheets every day, and he forced me to clean up the other day.” He ducked down to press a fluttering kiss against the tip of your nose. Pulling back, he shot you a playful wink, “no snack wrappers in sight. What do you say?”

Pulling away from you once more, Noctis held onto one of your hands. He watched you with a soft gaze as you mulled over his words.

Your hand dropped to the top of your shorts-clad thigh, and you broke eye-contact with Noctis as you seriously considered Noctis’ gentle proposition. If you said no, the night would continue on as it usually would— game night was sacred between yourself and Noctis after all. Not even crippling awkwardness borne from the rejection of sex could keep the two of you away from King’s Knight HD on the console. 

However, if you said yes… things would change between yourself and Noctis. It just remained a mystery as to whether the change would be for better or worse. What if Noctis was disgusted with you? What if he was ashamed of you? What if he decided in the middle of your hot and heavy activities that he didn’t want to love you in that way anymore?

These questions ran through your mind on auto-play. Your breath grew shallow as your heart beat loud in your ears, your head pounding with the heavy gravity of your self-depreciation and crippling doubt.

You hated that you were so unsure of yourself. You hated that you were so unsure of Noctis amidst your own self-confidence issues.

You hated that you had a gift for overthinking everything.

A firm squeeze to your hand brought you out of your reverie. Eyes instantly back on Noctis’, you nervously licked your bottom lip and threw caution to the wind the moment you saw Noctis’ soft gaze patiently watching you—waiting for your final say on the matter.

“I’ve never done this before.” You finally admitted out loud, your voice trembling with the weight of your admission. That was another thing— what if Noctis didn’t want to be with an in-experienced woman like yourself? Would the night of explorative touching and other sensual activities be concluded on abrupt notice? “I’ve never had sex before.” You clarified.

Noctis’ lips tugged upward in a knowing smile. “I’ve known you since we were kids. I guess… I assumed you were.” Noctis’ gaze suddenly left your eyes and flickered up and down your body. You felt your breaths grow shallow as you watched Noctis’ eyes quickly grow dark with an emotion you had seldom seen on his handsome features. “A virgin, I mean…” He’d only ever looked so utterly wild moments after a particular heated kiss or embrace— where hands had wandered, and lips had marked in flurried movements of possession. Even then, the expression had an incremental life-span at best, gone just as it came.

But this… this expression stayed.

Noctis watched your throat gently move as you gulped out of nervousness at seeing his expression. “I’ve only ever done this with one other woman— and she was hired to teach me a thing or two.” A strained chuckle left the prince’s lips as you watched him with bewilderment written over your expression. 

“What do you mean by that?” You couldn’t help but ask.

Noctis shook his head and squeezed your hand again. “Not important right now. Just know that I can take care of you tonight, if you let me.” He brought your hand up to his lips and pressed a lingering kiss on your knuckles, looking to you through his dark, long lashes. “Give me permission, and I’ll make you my queen tonight.” His voice dropped, his sudden husky tone shooting almost violently right to your core.

Barely able to breath right, let alone respond in what you would consider ‘normal human fashion’, you nodded a little too eagerly— damned be the consequences. If Noctis was so clearly eager to have you, who were you to deny your prince?

Besides, you wanted this with Noctis more than you cared to admit.

“Yes or no, babe?” Noctis asked, quirking his eyebrow at you as a teasing smirk tugged at his lips.

You couldn’t help the soft keen that left your throat at the intimate pet name. Taking in Noctis’ lust-laden expression, you re-affirmed to yourself that Noctis was looking that because of you. You took a short moment to yourself to gather your wits about you before responding to Noctis’ simple dichotomous inquiry.

“Yes. Astrals… yes!” You reiterated, nodding more obviously than the first time round.

Noctis smirked at you, and then pulled you along with him as he made for his room. “I won’t disappoint you.”

There wasn’t much fanfare or preparation involved in your physical dealings with Noctis as the two of you entered his bedroom. True to his word, there were no snack packagings in sight, and the bed was neatly made. Noctis led you to the edge of his bed and turned you around so that the back of your calves were flush against the edge of his king-sized bed. A gentle push had you losing your balance with a squeak, your body bouncing slightly with the impact. Noctis’ hands settled on your visibly tense shoulders, and he gently kneaded them before letting his hands gently trail down your arms and above the tops of your thighs before they settled on your knees as he got on his own knees before you.

Looking up at you with earnest eyes, Noctis spoke. “You okay?”

Another nervous squeak left your mouth as you nodded. “Y-yes! I’m just… what do I do?” you suddenly laughed.

The kneeling prince let out a breathy laugh along with you, “leave it all to me. Just let yourself go— you’re not allowed to think about anything but what I’m doing to you tonight.” A flicker of sobriety entered Noctis’ dark gaze as he blinked up at you in slight alarm. “If you don’t like what’s happening, at any point in time, just tell me. I don’t want to force you into anything; I know you’re nervous as it is.”

Your heart soared at Noctis’ words. Moving your hands from where they were clenched beside your thighs, you covered Noctis’ hands. “How are you so perfect, Noctis?” You smiled, eyes watering as you considered just how princely Noctis Lucis Caelum was— despite his best efforts to be a ‘normal’ layman citizen when he wasn’t on royal official Lucian business.

True to form, Noctis’ expression turned bashful despite his lust-charged state mere moments ago. He turned his hands carefully under yours and grasped them once more in his warm grip. You hoped that your palms weren’t as grossly clammy as they felt as he gently squeezed your hands in a familiar gesture of comfort.

You came to learn very quickly that Noctis loved holding your hands. It seemed that even in the intimacy of the bedroom, that was something that remained a constant. You immediately took comfort in the gesture and squeezed back as Noctis spoke softly.

“Not perfect— just trying to not screw things up with you. You mean a lot to me, you know?” He admitted softly. “Well,” Noctis’ tone suddenly changed as he visibly seemed to psych himself up there and then, “time for some fun. Try to relax, okay babe?” Noctis pulled back and watched you carefully, his gaze lingering on your still-nervous expression, looking for any signs of you not wanting to continue.

Your nerves were borne from the thrill of engaging in your first real ‘romp’ in the sheets with a man who you had never even dreamed would think you worthy to bring to bed. You knew you were no Lunafreya— Noctis’ other much more elegant and beautiful childhood friend— and yet still, Noctis spoke so highly of you.

“Are you sure?” You asked again, your hands rising from where they gripped Noctis’. You twiddled your thumbs, and bargained with yourself: if Noctis expressed absolute clarity in his decision to be with you tonight, you would proceed with no further held qualms… and if he hesitated then… well you weren’t quite sure what you would make of the situation then.

“I’ve never been more sure of anything in my life.” Noctis replied immediately. He reached forward and clasped his hands around yours, the warmth back and the surety encasing your being as you gained the confidence to truly throw all caution into the air. “Come on, I want to see you so badly…” he trailed off, his tone bordering a petulant whine.

You had to giggle at Noctis as he rose up once more and sat himself down beside you. Turning your body towards Noctis’, you took comfort in the way your knee pressed lightly against his. “You just want me to… strip? Just like that?” You asked, incredulity clear in your tone. Your felt you chest tighten with anxiety at the thought of taking your clothes off as Noctis simply watched you, baring your soft and far-from-athletic body to the prince of Lucis almost like it was a personal insult.

Noctis’ nervous laugh pulled you out of your unhelpful thoughts. “Maybe we can, like, take turns?” Noctis suggested, only to perk up and explain further after observing the incredulous arch of your eyebrow. “I mean; you take one piece of my clothing off, and then I can take one piece of your clothing off. It can be like a game!” Noctis tried to turn the situation light-hearted, though you still couldn’t stop your heart from beating hard against your chest.

You shook your head ‘no’. 

“That would be too slow, I think?” You started off, your tone uncertain as you flickered your gaze up to Noctis’ concerned face. Taking a deep breath, you decided to dive head first into the abyss of the unknown that plagued you—hoping desperately that Noctis would catch you before you fell into a crippling pit of embarrassment and shame. “You go to that side of the bed, and I’ll stay on this side.” You explained to Noctis, pointing at each of your respective bed sides. Your cheeks grew hotter than they already were, and you felt like you were going to start perspiring badly out of nerves and the heady temperature that seemed to continuously climb the longer you were in this charged predicament with your boyfriend. “We, um, undress at the same time. When we’re done, we say ‘done’— and then when we’re both done, we can turn to face each other from each respective side of the bed.” You slowly began to feel incredibly juvenile as you verbally outlined your idea. 

Wasn’t the whole ‘undressing your partner whilst making out hornily’ supposed to be part of ‘foreplay’?

“I like it. Last one undressed is a rotten Caem Carrot!” Noctis suddenly cheered, causing your mind to reel. Why did he sound so enthusiastic? You expected him to be at least a little put out.

Your mind pondered Noctis’ reacting for a few short moments before you suddenly came to a clear realisation about who it was that you would be sharing this sensual, intimate coming-of-age moment with: Noctis Lucis Caelum, above all other things he could be called… is a complete loveable dork.

You smiled and shook your head as you stood and turned your back on Noctis, unable to help your giggles as you listened to the frantic rustling of Noctis’ clothes as he hurriedly got undressed. He very clearly did not want to be a rotten Caem Carrot.

Starting off on your own clothing, you took a deep breath and began to strip as methodically as you could. Your top came off first, and then your shorts. Your bra was shucked off with little difficulty— you had opted to wear a crop-top style for absolute comfort, not having thought that Noctis would ever want to see your under garments. Your hands stalled as your fingers hooked tentatively into the waistband of your simple bikini briefs. 

Unable to help yourself, you opened your mouth to apologise pre-emptively for grossing Noctis out with your soft curves and bumps. However, Noctis’ husky tone behind you beat you to the chase. 

“Done. I don’t hear you moving so… are you done too?” Noctis asked, sounding very much like he had just run a marathon— or better yet— had an hour’s worth of training with Gladiolus Amicitia.

You hummed negative. “N-not yet. Just… give me another few seconds—.”

“You’re a rotten Caem Carrot.” Noctis interjected, mirth in his tone. 

Fully reminded of the fact that Noctis was your dork no matter what, you steeled yourself and pulled your panties off and down your legs, bending over slightly to step out of them. Scrunching the material in your hand, you took a short moment to yourself and took a deep, shaky breath before letting your panties fall onto Noctis’ bedroom floor with a barely audible thud.

“D-done.” You gulped nervously. “Should we turn around now?” You asked, immediately disliking the way your tone sounded so weak and unsure. Although, it really couldn’t be helped given the circumstances. You were nervous, and your best friend-turned-boyfriend was about to see you naked for the first time.

Your eyes widened as you belatedly realised that this would be the first time you saw Noctis naked as well. You wanted to see him badly. You wondered whether he felt the same about seeing you— then again, you reminded yourself, Noctis had already clearly expressed his want to be with you as man did with his woman.

“Should we do a count down?” Noctis asked suddenly, his tone completely serious. He was clearly considering your sky high anxiety levels pertaining to the whole situation you found yourself in, and you felt incredibly looked after in that moment. 

He would look after you and guide you through this whole ordeal— you just knew it.

“When I say ‘now’, then we turn?” You suggested, your voice hushed as you tried to calm your racing heart. This was it. Noctis was going to see you for all you were, and his reaction would either make or break you— you knew that you were being overly emotional and sensitive about the whole ordeal, but revealing your bared body to the man of your dreams… your literal prince charming… it was scary.

Noctis hummed his agreement to your terms. “Deal. Ready when you are— heh, I’m kinda nervous though—.” He laughed suddenly, catching you off guard. Without really thinking, you caught yourself turning on your heels, your eyebrows arched with genuine concern clearly written all over your face. 

Forgetting your own discomfort for a short while, you addressed Noctis as you turned. “What do you me— oh!” You were cut off by your own abrupt gasp of pure awe as your eyes were blessed with the defined muscular contours of Noctis’ back. His trapezoidal muscles on his upper back mad way into the vertical dip down the region of his spine, all the way to the almost elegant curvature of his lower back where his spine and pelvis met. 

And his ass.

You stared at his perfect muscular behind for a few short moments before your eyes darted upwards as if you’d just been caught doing something taboo as Noctis turned around himself. You gulped and quickly used your arms and hands to cover as much of your exposed private areas as much as you could as Noctis finally faced you— his cheeks flushed and his hairline perspiring at the temples.

True to his words, Noctis appeared to be just as nervous— if not more— as you were in that moment.

“I mean I’m just scrawny like Gladio says— whoa…” his exclamation trailed off into the silence that hung between the two of you, two pairs of eyes mutually roving the other’s body— drawing mental maps in silence. “You absolute babe.” Noctis said, genuine reverence in his tone.

You bit your lip and shook your head, unable to look anywhere past Noctis’ well-defined pectoral muscles. There was no telling how you would handle seeing anything more intimate at the present moment. 

“Shut up.” You chided, embarrassed and flattered at the same time. You rejoiced inwardly at the fact that Noctis hadn’t turned tail and run the other way at the sight of your bare form. To be praised for it so genuinely, with so much awe in Noctis’ soft tone… that was a huge confidence boost for certain. “What do we do now?”

Noctis stared at you for what seemed like three eternities before he slowly moved onto the bed. Settling down in his side, he appeared awkward for a few seconds before he patted the empty space on your side of his bed. “We get on the bed and feel good stuff.” Noctis answered with no real fanfare. It was like he was stating a simple fact of life.

Unable to help yourself once more, you giggled. Your hands automatically made their way up to cover your mouth as they always did when you laughed. It was a habit you had picked up and maintained since you were little. At your movement, you exposed your breasts and mound to Noctis. A gasp escaped his lips at his darkened midnight blue hues ventured glances at the entirety of your curvaceous body.

Immediately ceasing your laughter, you scrambled to cover yourself as embarrassment over took you once more. “Ah, I’m sorry-!”

“Don’t be… fuck.” Noctis gulped, the curse word leaving his lips sounding like it was coming from a long-parched throat. You felt Noctis’ low tone right within your core, your inner walls clenching as your nub began to tingle with arousal despite not receiving any physical stimulation. Rubbing your thighs together in an almost unconscious motion, you bit your lip and tilted your head in question.

“W-what?” You stuttered.

Noctis gazed up at you from his position on the bed, his eyes sparking into a reddish-purple glow. Pupils dilated, Noctis reached a hand out to you before turning his hand and crooking his index finger forward. “Come here, babe. I’ll help you through everything tonight— I’ll keep you safe.” He whispered, almost like he was pleading with you. 

Yet to even venture a look at Noctis’ manhood, you simply kept your eyes on your prince’s handsome face. You let yourself get lost in the familiarity of his perfectly shaped and angled eyebrows. You let yourself forever etch the image of Noctis’ soft lips into your mind— those lips that kissed you with no hesitation… and with no judgment what so ever. You recalled the softness of Noctis’ messily, yet somehow perfectly styled hair— even going so far as feel the phantom tickles of his bangs against your nose and cheeks at the memories of all his sweet kisses.

You settled onto the bed beside Noctis, your back against the bed-head and your arms and hands still doing their best to cover your soft breasts and womanhood. Now seated, you were fully aware of the way your pudgy belly folded inwards as you sat— as well as the way your thighs sat so snugly together. Insecurity shot through you like a bullet, and you almost voiced your doubts about Noctis wanting you once more that night.

But then…

… he was suddenly on you.

He moved so fast, a testament to his endless combat and self-defence training with Gladiolus, Cor and Clarus. His bare torso was pressed up against your soft breasts as his lips began their exploration of your newly exposed skin. The tough of his hands felt red hot, as his fingers trailed up from your hands, to your elbow and then further up to your shoulders. He suckled and gently bit at the skin on your clavicle, inciting airy moans from you as your body reacted naturally— your neck arching instinctually for more. 

“Mmm,” Noctis moaned against your skin as his kisses and hands simultaneously ventured to your breasts. You bit your lip, the sensations drowning out any self doubts you had held up until this point. Noctis’s skin felt took good against your own, and he was clearly enthusiastic about the whole venture. His warm palms kneaded and tenderly squeezed at your soft breasts, his mouth a complete juxtaposition as his playful biting and sucking marked you with angry red love bites that were sure to leave a lasting mark at the end of the night’s endeavours. “You’re so soft. I love how soft you are.” He groaned, palming your breasts and pressing them together as he nuzzled between your cleavage.

A high pitched squeak left your mouth as you felt Noctis’ wet and warm tongue dart out as he slowly moved his head up, licking up the line of your cleavage. Astrals, where did he learn to be so sensual? Was it, perhaps, that courtesan the King had hired for Noctis on the night of his eighteenth birthday?

Some kind of existing social propriety rule out there in the overly political world might have dictated that you be offended and hurt by the fact that Noctis was using moves he had learned with another woman on you. However, you didn’t have it in you to argue the undeniable pleasure that Noctis wrought on your inexperienced body with simple touches and salacious gestures.

“N-Noctis!” You called his name, unable to think of anything else to say as your fingers grazed up Noctis’ flexing back, shoulders and then finally into his soft raven hair. You tugged at his hair firmly enough for him to feel it, wanting him to move on back upwards to receive a kiss you so desperately wanted to engage in. His lips were a drug, and you wanted to be further intoxicated by the heady magic that your prince possessed. 

You did not expect the deep, raspy moan that left Noctis’ parted lips. You didn’t think you would ever see Noctis eyes practically roll backwards as his eyes shut— revelling in the sheer unadulterated pleasure of your spontaneous action. “Yeah, just like that… you’re making me feel so good. Do you feel good, princess?” 

At the end of his question to you, you felt something hard and hot press up against the side of your hip, just as you felt Noctis drape one of his legs over yours for what you assumed to be added closeness. With your eyes still shut, you were still completely lost to sensations. You let your hand wander down, curiosity getting the best of your usually highly anxious judgment.

You touched something that was hard. It was hot to the touch as well. You felt a few prominent bumps and ridges under your palm, and then tick tell-tale tickle of coarse hair at the base of what you were feeling and exploring with so much hazy interest.

Noctis moaned. Loud.

“O-oh shit! Yes, baby…” he rasped, and you felt him buck against your touch.

His cock.

You were touching Noctis’ cock.

Momentarily mortified at your unknowing actions, you almost retracted your hand. However, Noctis pre-empted the movement and gently held onto your wrist to keep your hand in place. Your breath hitched, and you panted against Noctis’ lips as he cracked his dark eyes open and stared down at you with something akin to awe on his handsome features.

“I’m sorry—!” You immediately uttered a nervous apology, only to be cut off by a hungry kiss from Noctis that was all tongue and teeth. You couldn’t help but moan into his dominant kiss, with what seemed to be a newly born sexually liberal side of yourself enjoying this take-charge treatment of Noctis’ immensely. “Unnhh!”

Noctis pulled away from your lips, and then rocked his hips back against your hand and hip— another restrained groan escaping his gritted teeth. His eyes bore down on yours with an intensity you wanted to desperately grow used to. 

“Don’t be sorry… and that sound.” Noctis’ tongue darted out between his lips, moistening the pink flesh before he soundly pressed another kiss against your parted, panting mouth. “You’re going to make more of those.”

He moved down your body, his hands everywhere, caressing with barely there grazes of skin and nails— the unavoidable callouses formed on his fingers and palms from training adding a different sense of intimacy than your own soft hands roaming down your soft body. He did not shy away from the excess skin, nor did he skim over your stretch marks like they were places to be avoided. Rather, he celebrated those imperfections in his own little way, his touch lingering further against the discoloured ridges on the top of your abdomen and on the sides of your hips, ass and tops of your thighs. 

Your panted moans drove him further onwards, slowly but surely down to your still concealed core. Despite feeling loose and free quite literally at the hands of Noctis, you were still nervous about revealing your most intimate area to your best friend-turned-lover.

Noctis kneeled before your crossed legs at the foot of the bed, a soft look taking over his features as he looked upon you with a fond look. Your breath hitched at his expression and you felt a bead of perspiration trickle down the side of your face, down your jaw and then into your hair. 

You sighed and drew your legs up, bending them at the knee. You slowly uncrossed your legs, shutting your eyes slowly as you gathered the courage to open your legs up to Noctis— revealing your best hidden treasure.

As corny as it sounded, you considered your virginity a gateway to true womanhood.

You wanted Noctis to open than gate, and walk you through it in the special way only he could know how to.

The foot of the bed shifted as Noctis moved. You cracked your eyes open to see what he was up to, only to feel his hands rest on your knees. His hands eased your legs open, his eyes locked on yours with a fiery intensity— his eyes flashing red. The atmosphere around you seemed to grow electric, and you let out a stunted whimper at just how physically charged the whole situation was.

“Noctis, what’s happening?” You asked, your chest rising and falling with the shallow breaths you were currently capable of taking. You felt a cool airy sensation against your obviously wet folds as your legs were finally parted enough. The sensuality of the moment truly got to you, and without any further stimulation, you let out a soft moan of pleasure. 

“Magic.” Noctis replied simply. “It always gets like this when I’m feeling extreme emotions— or that’s what Iggy says, anyways.” He explained quickly. Noctis trailed the tips of his fingers so lightly against the sensitive skin of your inner thighs that you felt like butterflies were raining ticklish kisses on your skin. His touch sent shivers up your spine, and you parted your legs further; deciding that you wanted Noctis to start touching you. 

“P-please Noct… I want to feel you.” You whispered, averting your gaze from his— hearing your lust laden voice actually say the words felt incredibly out of character for your usual nervous-wreck of a state. You were about blurt out yet another instinctive apology when suddenly you felt the tip of one of Noctis’ fingers trace over your wet slit. “Oh!” You gasped, chest already heaving with the slightest intimate touch to your mound.

Noctis chuckled— the sound quickly turning into a pleased moan, and you could have sworn it was the sexiest, most rich male sound you had ever heard in your life. His finger delved further into your folds, not breaching your hole as yet; just simply sticking to rubbing your outer lips and circling your clit with teasing touches. You felt your pussy clench at his teasing, and you whined in embarrassed frustration.

“Patience, princess. You’re already so wet for me… you’re going to take my finger so well. Do you want me to put it inside you? Do you want me to finger fuck you right now, babe?” Noctis asked you, his voice low and husky as he asked his questions to you.

You felt his soft hair tickle at the insides of your thighs as he leaned down and pressed lingering, open mouthed kisses against your hot, sensitive skin. Though, as hot as your body felt, Noctis; lips and breath against your skin felt hotter still. You felt your pussy trickle further with your arousal, the warm slick dripped out of your hole and down to your ass crack. You were so incredibly wet…

Noctis noticed your clear arousal as well, and practically growled at the sight of it as he held your legs further open to simply take in the sight of your wet pussy glistening in the faint light emitted from his desk-side lamps.

“Ngghhh, Noct— don’t look over there so closely. It’s embarrassing.” You whimpered, biting your lip as your brought your arms up, your fists clenched on either side of your head for lack of knowing what else to do with them.

The prince looked up at your from between your spread legs and shot you what you could only describe to be a predatory smirk. Your breath hitched at the expression— you hadn’t known until now just how sexy Noctis Lucis Caelum could be.

“It’s so fucking hot. The way you’re dripping from just my touches. I haven’t even gotten to the really good bits baby.” Noctis murmured, his head ducking down to be level with your glistening opening. You sat up shakily, supporting your weight with your elbows as your breaths came in and out of your lungs faster and faster— your breasts rising and falling enticingly with every simultaneous rise and fall of your chest. You felt Noctis finger sliding into your tight opening, though you felt no real discomfort as you were wet enough for the entire length of his middle finger to smoothly slide on through. “Shit,” Noctis gasped, “you’re so tight and wet. You feel so good around my finger, I want to feel you around something else…” hitching himself up, Noctis shot you a quick wink. 

You could only moan as he started to slowly pump his finger in and out of your pussy, the added wetness to your tightness causing a lewd squelching sound with every one of his movements. Unable to help yourself, you tilted your hips upward with each of his own in-and-out movements. Noctis chuckled and suddenly slipped his finger out, earning him a disappointed whine from you.

Astrals, you were whining a lot, weren’t you?

“Brat,” you could practically hear the smirk in his tone. Tired from supporting yourself on your elbows, you collapsed back onto your back, perspiration dotting and dripping down every plane of your skin with the extended effort. Though you wanted to watch Noctis do whatever it was he was doing to you, you honestly felt like your whole body had turned into an over-cooked noodle. If there were to be pictures in the dictionary next to words, your picture would most definitely not be next to ‘sturdy’ or ‘stable’. “Be a good princess for me and relax, hm? Let’s get you nice and loose for the main course.” Noctis whispered. His words grew muffled as you felt two of his fingers prodding at your entrance before slipping in with only slight initial discomfort. You felt fuller than you had ever felt before, never having tried to fill yourself up with more than one finger on those inevitable nights of self exploration. 

“Unh, yes that feels g-good!” you gasped, hips moving in time to Noctis’ movements as his fingers curled inside you, grazing that spot that you learned very quickly drove you crazy. “Noct… Noctis!” You called out urgently, only to actually scream as you felt Noctis’ hot mouth cover and suck at your clit with gentle pressure. His tongue laved at your clit as his fingers continued to fuck you, building up that tingling pressure inside you that was ready to inevitably burst.

Noctis groaned against you, the vibrations of his sounds coupling with the sensual movements of his fingers, in and out, massaging your velvet walls as his tongue tasted your dripping essence from around his fingers. Though soon, he began to solely focus all of his efforts on stimulating your clit with the warm, moist muscle in his mouth. You lost track of how many times you moaned Noctis’ name into the sex-charged air surrounding the two of you.

Noctis’ free hand gripped at the soft flesh of your thigh, kneading and squeezing with every groan and growl he made, using his unsurprising strength to keep your legs spread wide apart despite your instinct to shut them tight as your orgasm began to crest. Incoherent keens and ragged gasps filled the air, the wet sounds of Noctis’ mouth against your clit, and his fingers scissoring your pussy stark amongst the cacophony of sinful orchestra you both had going in that moment.

Your hands flew to Noctis’ dark locks and you pulled at the strands frantically as you came, bucking your hips wildly at the sheer force of your orgasm. You felt like you were hearing a shrill ringing in your ears from just how intense the whole ordeal was— you grip like death in Noctis’ raven locks. Belatedly, you realised Noctis was panting, his face still pressed insistently against your pussy by the doing of your own death grip. 

Retracting your hands immediately, you brought your hands to your chest, clutching at air with your fingers curled into fists. Legs still spread wide, you merely whimpered tiredly as Noctis’ kisses travelled up your mons, up your soft tummy, between the valley of your breasts and then up to your clavicle. He soothed you with gentle kisses, whispering sweet, yet unintelligible praise as he made his way up. His hands were warm and everywhere again, and his voracious sexual appetite seemed to grow tame as the moment of truth dawned upon the both of you.

Noctis settled himself over you, his hips pressing up against your pelvis— his cock hard and hot, pressing up intimately against your firm clit. The wetness from your recent release already began to coat what it made contact with on Noctis’ member, and the very knowledge of knowing that your essence was coating his hardness was enough to have Noctis emit a deep, guttural groan.

Astrals, you simply had no idea what you did to the Prince of Lucis. Not a clue…

Noctis slid his cock against your slick folds, coaxing your waning orgasm back to the forefront with his impassioned rutting. The tip of his cock rubbed deliciously against your clit, and the moans that tumbled from your lips so lewdly would have mortified you had you not been so far gone in your shared moment of self-indulgent pleasure with Noctis. 

The nerves were truly gone, and all you really wanted in that moment was for Noctis to be inside you. You wanted to feel him intimately connected to you, moving inside you and touching placed that had never been touched by anyone—including yourself— ever before. Boldly, you wrapped your arms around Noctis’ shoulders, your fingers gently massaging the nape of his neck. You caught his gaze and nodded as you felt the tip of Noctis’ cock align with your entrance.

It felt so right.

You were so close to the prize. 

You were so close to giving Noctis that gift that could only be given once.

“Take me, my King.”

You cried out moments after you uttered your bold words of consent. You felt that magical charge in the air around you again as Noctis’s long, hard cock stretched you painfully at first past your limits. Your fingernails dug half-moon crescents into his tense trapezoidal muscles as you fought not to let yourself cry from the burning sensation of being stretched— of being deflowered.

Noctis leaned in on his forearms, perspiration trickling down his perfectly angular and defined nose as he gazed down at you seriously, looking for any sign of you not wanting to continue. The pain etched on your face broke his heart, knowing that he was the one to have caused it. He reached down with one of his hands, his fingers reaching for your clit to provide you with a distractor sensation to have you focus on anything other than the momentary burning. He leaned down and captured your parted lips in a sweet, gentle kiss.

“Shhh, I’m sorry babe. It’s okay, it’s going to be okay soon— promise!” Noctis spoke in a gentle hushed tone through his soft sweet kisses. You whimpered against his lips and hummed in agreement.

“I-it’s starting to feel… less burn-y?” You trailed off, unsure of what sensation you were trying to describe. Noctis’ soft expression had you melting from the inside out as he leaned in for another kiss. Pulling back, he shifted his supporting hand to quickly brush some of your stray hair behind your ear. The gesture had your heart swelling with emotions that you couldn’t even begin to describe. All you knew was that you felt incredible, and Noctis was the sole reason for it.

“You think I can move a little? I’ll stop if it still hurts.” Noctis reassured you.

To answer, you pulled Noctis flush against your chest and guided his head to the crook of your neck. Hands idly rubbing up and down Noctis’ damp back from his exertion, you brought your legs up to wrap them around Noctis’ waist. 

You shifted your hips and felt a pleasurable jolt surge up your spine, only to be distributed like a happy drug around your whole body. You cried out in happy pleasure, the sound almost a sob as you nodded frantically. The tip of Noctis’ cock curved up towards a spot, that if grazed just right, seemed to bring you to a fantastic heady frenzy. 

Rocking your hips up, you moaned right into Noctis’ ear. “H-harder, my King.”

Noctis kissed the juncture between your neck and your shoulders softly before nodding against your soft skin. “Anything for you babe. Fuck, sounds so good when you call me that…” he moaned as he thrust his cock into you harder, sweaty skin pounding against sweaty skin. The wet sounds of your coupling drove the both of you wild, and the added vocality from both yourself and Noctis added to the wildness of the moment.

Running purely on animalistic instinct, your hand found its way to Noctis’ hair again, and you twined your fingers between the strands to pull at his locks once more. That same delicious groan you had incited a couple of times that night with the same gesture met your ears, and you felt your pussy clench around Noctis’ cock. 

“I’m gonna… oh my Astrals, Noctis!” You keened as your orgasm shook you to your core, completely by surprise as you release increased the slickness around Noctis’ cock. He drove in harder and faster yet, his handsome set face forming a serious expression of concentration as he chased his own release. You pulled him against you, revelling in the way his skin slid along yours with the added slick of both your perspiration. Things were hot. Things were heavy. But they were absolutely perfect.

As Noctis approached his own climax, he began to talk— almost like he was possessed. “You like this babe? You like it when I fuck you like this? There’s going to be so much more of this for you. This cock’s all yours. This royal seed is all yours. You’re going to take all of it in that virgin pussy—.”

“I’m not a, unhh, virgin a-anymore!” You corrected, your breathing laboured as you felt yourself approaching yet another precipice of orgasm despite your tired state. You whimpered and buried your head against Noctis’ shoulder as Noctis pumped into you, his hips stuttering as he evidently approached his own release.

His weight was pressed against you fully— not that you minded or cared in the least in that moment—as he rutted deeply into you, his moans deep and broken. “Yeah, you’re my queen now. Take all of it! Fuck!” He called your name repeatedly as his seed coated your insides with his climax, and he wrapped his arms around you; pulling you onto your side along with him as you weakly cried out with your third orgasm pulsing around Noctis’ girth.

For a few moments, both you and Noctis simply listened to the other’s ragged breaths. The perspiration on your bodies began to cool you down— the air of the room growing chilly once more as your bodies lay idle in recovery. Your body felt light, but sore— your hips and core aching as expected for your first time.

Still— you smiled.

You didn’t realise Noctis was looking at you as your lips pulled upwards, lighting up your whole face in the after glow. His hand cupped your damp cheek, and he got to work, setting your hair in place as best he could so that it wasn’t bothering you. 

“You drive me crazy, princess…” Noctis whispered. He leaned in slowly, and pressed a sweetly chaste kiss on the tip of your nose. “You’re honestly so damn beautiful… I can’t believe the day I’ve day-dreamed about for years has finally… happened.” Noctis laughed.

You couldn’t help but join him, though your laugh bordered incredulous. “I still can’t believe I made you… and you did that… and wow.” You ended lamely, unable to string together coherent words. Noctis laughed louder, drawing you in with his arms against his chest as he laid back on his back. He traced random patterns onto your bare shoulder— revelling in the soft and warm feeling of your body nestled right beside his.

“Honestly,” Noctis smiled up at the ceiling, his free hand resting behind his neck— his midnight blue eyes glazed over with seemingly unlimited happiness in their depths, “I could really get used to this. And… I do want to make you my queen.” Noctis turned his head to you, the movement lazy but his expression serious.

Your breath hitched as your mind was plagued by the uncertainties that preceded the mind-blowing night you and Noctis shared once more. The very same question came to the forefront of your mind, and tumbled out from your lips before you could stop yourself.

“Why me?” 

Noctis smiled at you— and in his expression you saw utter love, devotion, respect, and a lifetime of companionship. Wordlessly, your worries were assuaged almost as soon as they attacked you in a momentary lapse of habitual anxiety.

Still, Noctis spoke up; expression light and genuine.

“Because… I love you, Y/N.”


End file.
